Lord of Azkaban
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Sent to Azkaban, Harry soon learns he has been chosen to become its new Lord. Read to find out the rest. Contains HP/HG; Voldemort/Fudge/Dumbledore bashing! multiple crossover themes!


**Lord of Azkaban**

* * *

><p><strong>An: By popular demand, Lord of Azkaban is HERE! As the winner of my unofficial pole, it is the first to be posted. This takes place in 5<strong>**th**** year, right after the** **Voldemort** **and Dumbledore duel. Harry gets sent to Azkaban, where Dementors suck out Voldemort's soul piece from Harry's scar, and he learns that has been chosen by Azkaban's 'guardians' to be the next Lord of Azkaban. **

**This has Voldemort/Fudge/Dumbledore Bashing, and multiple crossover themes. Some will be self-explanatory while others will not be. I'll say what material is used from what category at the end of each chapter. One that I will tell you upfront is that I will be making use of the concept from Sword Art Online. Those of you who don't know about this anime; it's about several people who get stuck in a video game and if they die in the game, they die in real life. I chose to make whoever enters Azkaban feel as if they're in a video game because I think it would be a blow to the Pureblood's egos to think 'Muggles' can create better things with just their minds instead of magic. **

**Also, there will be Death Eaters and Order members and Ministry employees that will be redeemed when they enter Azkaban (will be explained later). If you have a favorite Death Eater/Order member/Ministry employee you want to see saved, review and tell me who. Oh! And Sirius is alive in this fic! Yay! He will survive. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**As previously stated, this will be a Harry/Hermione pairing. There IS a reason for this (will be explained later). It helps that this is my favorite pairing as I don't think Ron deserves Hermione. Or to be Harry's friend for that matter, but that's beside the point. **

**NOTE: this story WILL NOT BE VERY LONG. I originally planned it to be a one-shot story, but decided there was just too much material I wanted in it and so much potential for it to be longer. It will only be four, five chapters, at best. The length is dependent on what I want to happen in the story. **

**This story may or may not have lemons in it, depending on the mood I'm in.**

** With that out of the way, Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any material from other fandom categories.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Lord of Azkaban<p>

/

Harry woke up on a cold, solid stone floor. Disoriented, he tried to remember how he got there. Unfortunately, it all came back to him.

'_Man, they work fast,'_ he thought dryly as he picked himself off the floor. He had just fended off Voldemort, again, and Fudge decides 'Harry's the bad guy!' and orders him to be sentenced to Azkaban. His friends protested, but were silenced and held down by reluctant Aurors. Sirius, despite just being pardoned by the sleazy politician, raised such a fuss that Dumbledore had to stun him. Dumbledore didn't even spare Harry a glance as a couple of Aurors grabbed Harry's arms and led him away before he was stunned from behind by Fudge.

Dumbledore. Just his name fueled Harry's malnourished form with rage. Since beginning of his Fourth year, Harry had been suspecting Dumbledore wanted him to be miserable. First, the old senile fool says he can't save Sirius in Third year and cementing his return to the Dursleys, even though he is the head of the Wizengamont; then forces Harry to compete in a deadly tournament which got someone killed in front of him; and then, his entire Fifth year. Harry was beginning to wonder what Dumbledore's ultimate goal was. Oh, how he wished he was as smart as Hermione right about now.

Harry stopped. "Hermione," he whispered. He hoped she was okay. His heart wouldn't be able to take it if she died. Since Second year, he had developed a crush on her. It intensified when the Basilisk petrified her, which tore him up inside. He wanted to confess his feelings for her during the TriWizard Tournament, but, unfortunately for him, his Gryffindor courage left him every chance he got. He had been half tempted to save Hermione during the Second Task, but he wanted to make sure everyone got back to the surface, which allowed Viktor Krum to save her.

Sure, she had her faults. She was bossy, overbearing, had a tendency to think she knew everything, and her overall stubbornness. However, she was also kind, helpful when she wasn't in her 'professor mode', and was willing to admit when she was wrong even when it wounded her pride. Harry did have times when he became frustrated with her, but they had always been able to work it out.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell door opened up. "Hey, kid," the guard called out. "Here." He threw a Muggle candy bar at Harry. "To help with the after effects of the Dementors."

Harry was touched. "Thank you," he said.

The guard shrugged. "Not all of us think you're an insane homicidal maniac," he said. "In fact, most of the guards here think Fudge is an idiot for sending you here. What with Voldemort back and all."

Harry raised an eyebrow, confused. "You're not afraid to say his name?" he asked.

"What's the point here?" the man shrugged again. "Besides, I'm a Muggleborn. Fearing a name is stupid in my opinion. I've convinced the few Purebloods of that since being stationed here. They desperately want a vacation now, so they can truly see why I like the Muggle World better." The guard smirked at the fifteen year old inmate.

"That would be nice," Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, it would," the guard agreed. "Well, later. I gotta get back to my station."

"Yeah, see ya."

The guard nodded as he shut the door. Harry sat on the ground for a second, before he stood and walked over to where the candy bar laid. But, when he went to pick it up, the candy bar morphed into a Dementor!

Startled, Harry stumbled backwards and fell down. How? How did that- Suddenly, he remembered the guard. He TRICKED him!

The Dementor floated towards Harry slowly. Harry crawled away as quickly as he could. Harry was racking his brain trying to think of a way to get out of this one when _another_ Dementor entered the room!

However, this one was different. It was larger, first off. Second, it looked to be wearing some sort of armor instead of the classic Dementor cloak. The helmet it wore bore an ominous feel to it.

The armored Dementor glided over to Harry and, like all Dementors are known to do, began to administer the 'Dementor's Kiss' to the young Potter.

Harry screamed in agony as he felt his happiest memories begin to leave him. Every hug, every moment of happiness, tried to leave him in rapid succession. When memories of Hermione flashed in front of his eyes, his battle with the beast began.

_'NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THOSE! NOT OF HERMIONE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THOSE MEMORIES FROM ME!'_ he screamed mentally, struggling against the dark creature.

The Dementor was amused. This human thought it could refuse? How amusing. It returned to sucking out its soul, targeting the memories of the girl, but found the human's resolve and will strengthen. The Dementor was surprised. Not many humans had ever tried to fight against it. Not since…

The creature stopped, much to Harry's confusion. The Dementor then seemed to look at Harry's scar for a moment. The Dementor then turned to the other and nodded. The cloaked one nodded back and left the room in a casual pace.

As soon as the cloaked one left, the armored one renewed its efforts, leaving Harry screaming in agony. This time, however, it focused its attention on Harry's scar. A loud, blood-curtailing scream rang out as a dark, wispy vapor arose from Harry's scar. Harry screamed louder. It was as if this Dementor was trying to split his skull in two!

Finally, the pain stopped. Harry gasped as he rolled onto his side and coughed violently. The Dementor straightened up and glided back a few feet, waiting for Harry to catch his breath.

Harry's coughing subsided, much to his relief. He shakily pushed himself up to a sitting position coughing ever so often. Finally gaining his breath back, he slowly turned his head to stare at the Dementor. The Dementor nodded to him.

'_Hello, young Lord.'_

The voice startled Harry. It sounded gravely and raspy, like it hadn't been used in many, many years. Harry looked around in an effort to locate the voice, but only found the Dementor and himself.

'_Over here, young Lord,'_ the voice called. Harry turned towards the voice…only to see the Dementor. Harry was confused.

"A-are you the one speaking?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse from all his screaming.

'_I am,'_ the Dementor spoke. _'I am one of the few Dementors that can speak the Human tongue.'_ Harry jumped again. It was then he noticed he was hearing the Dementor speak inside his mind._ 'Come, young Lord. It is time.'_

Anxiety flooded Harry. "Time for what?" he asked.

The Dementor didn't answer. It glided forward and grabbed Harry's arm. Before he could protest, Harry and the Dementor sank into the ground.

/

The first thing Harry noticed when his vision cleared was darkness. The Dementor let go of his arm and floated away. Harry turned to demand what the Dementor just did when the room let up.

Nine large arches set in a semicircle were lit up with firelight. The light revealed a large coat of arms on the floor where Harry stood. He looked up to the arches and saw several statues in between them. They were shadowed by the flames, but Harry got the general outline of what the statues looked like.

The first was of a large suit of armor with a horn on the helmet, a demonic looking right arm, and a large cleaver shaped sword in its left hand.

The second looked like the drawings of the Minator from Greek mythology, but this one seemed to be made of metal.

The third was of a large lizard-esc beast with large dorsal fins on its back. Its eyes glowed orange.

The fourth was of a man holding a playing card in one hand and a knife in the other. A sadistic smile glowed red on this statue.

The fifth was of a snarling dog with red eyes. Harry was reminded of Padfoot for a moment.

The sixth, while not the scariest, seemed the most ominous. It was of what seemed like to Harry, an angel with one wing ripped off. A sword that was longer than Harry was tall was in its left hand.

The seventh was of a cloaked figure with a scythe.

The eighth was of a large boar with a red mane. Glowing gold eyes were filled with malice and hate.

The ninth was of a nine tailed fox with startling blue eyes.

The flames around the snarling dog intensified. **"So Miseria,"** a voice snarled, making Harry jump. **"Is this the one who should be our new Lord?"**

'_Yes,'_ the Dementor in armor, presumably Miseria, replied. _'After I removed the parasite draining his magic power, I was certain. He is the one.'_

A voice boomed from the third arch: **"He doesn't look like much."** This voice was very deep and had a permanent growl to it.

_'According to my brethren, he was able to fend off over a hundred of us during his Third year of the Four's school of magic,' _Miseria told the voice.

**"An astonishing feat for one so young,"** a smooth, dark monotone voice commented from the sixth arch. The voice sent shivers down Harry's spine.

A yawn resonated from the ninth statue. **"Not really. People always disregard the underdog,"** the voice of a teen, who sounded no older than Harry, said.

Mad cackling was heard from the fourth statue. **"Oh! I do enjoy a good underdog story! Especially yours, Whiskers!"** This voice was high pitched and sounded truly insane. Harry wasn't sure which unnerved him more; this voice or the monotone one from the sixth statue.

Fire blazed around the fox statue. **"**_**Whiskers?! **_**I said not to call me that, you pale faced pedo! I oughta rip that damn smile off you face for that!"**

**"Is that a challenge, Whiskers?! Hahahahahaha! Alright then! Let's-"**

**"Enough!"** came a deep, gravelly voice from the seventh figure. **"This is not a time to fight amongst ourselves!"**

Another voice, this time from the eighth statue, spoke up in a sarcastic tone: **"The sack of bones is right. Our new Lord is waiting patiently for us to quiet down."**

** "He looks confused," **a voice from the first statue said. This voice was thick, inhuman, hollow, and sounded like nails on a chalkboard. **"His magic is already trying to connect to the Wards. Best start explaining the situation to him."**

**"I shall,"** the fifth voice spoke up. To Harry, the voice spoke: **"I'm sure you have questions, young Lord?"**

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, um…where am I? What is this place? Why's that Dementor talking? What's going on here? And why are you all calling me young Lord-"

**"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, kid!"** the fox statue replied. **"Take a breather, man. One question at a time."**

Harry did as instructed. He took a few deep breaths and turned to the ninth statue. "T-thank you," he said, feeling kind of awkward addressing a statue.

**"Don't mention it!"** the fox replied.

Harry nodded to the statue awkwardly before turning back to the fifth one. "I would like those first five answered first, please," he said firmly.

**"Ohoho! He has manners!" **the second statue exclaimed in a deep, thundering voice.

**"Silence!" **the fifth statue snarled. **To answer your third question: Dementors always could understand the human tongue, but only the eldest among them can speak it. However, as you have discovered, it is only through telepathy."**

"O-oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up."

**"As to where you are and what is happening: You are in the Chamber of Lords, a room created by the first Lord Azkaban many years ago to hold meetings between himself and his appointed Guards of his estate; Us."** The voice paused. **"We were hand-picked by the first Lord Azkaban to guard his estate; however, it has since fallen to ill repair and became the prison you were sent to."**

"But how does this affect me?" Harry asked. It was nice story, but he didn't see how it concerned him.

**"Because the Wards set by the first Lord Azkaban have recognized you as the new Lord of Azkaban,"** the voice replied.

Harry was shocked. "W-what?"

**"Lord Azkaban set three rules in the Wards of his estate for the choosing of a new Lord,"** the deep growling voice of the third statue explained. **"You have met the first one: only a magically superior mage who possesses a good heart and the Will of defiance shall obtain possession of the Wards of the estate and become the new Lord Azkaban."**

**"Many have entered since then with one or two of the requirements,"** the first statue told the Fifth year Gryffindor, **"But all lacked the Will of defiance. I speak of the ability or the attempt to fight a Dementor off with just one's will and resolve, not magic. No one, save you young Lord, has ever tried. And as you can see, you've done so quite well." **

**"This is why we call you 'young Lord,'"** the eighth statue stated.

Harry nodded slowly, gradually accepting his situation. It would be the first time something like this happened to him, but he felt he had dealt with stranger things before. "Um…what should I call each of you?"

**"I am the Wielder of the Cursed Blade, my name is Nightmare!"** the first replied.

**"I am the Guard of the Labyrinth, I am known as the Minator!"** the second shouted.

** "I am the King of Monsters, I am Gojira, or as many know me by; Godzilla!"** the third roared.

**"I am the Clown Prince of Crime, **_**Joker's **_**the name!"** the fourth exclaimed.

**"I am known as the Black Dog, the Grim, and the Ghost Dog, you may call me Baskerville!"** the fifth snarled.

**"I am the One Winged Angel, my name is…Sephiroth," **the sixth stated.

**"I am the Debt that all Men Pay, I am Death," **the seventh said.

**"I am the Lord of Evil, my name is Ganondorf,"** the eighth said calmly.

**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Nine tailed Fox if you prefer. Call me Naruto,"** the ninth drawled.

'_I am the first Dementor created by my master, the first Lord Azkaban, my name is Miseria,'_ Miseria said.

**"These are your ten Lords of the Azkaban Estate,"** Baskerville replied. **"There are supposed to be thirteen, with you being the thirteenth and strongest of us, young Lord. As the new Lord, you must choose an eleventh Lord of your Estate."**

Harry scowled. "What about the twelfth?"

'_That is to be your Lady Azkaban, young Lord,'_ Miseria answered.

Harry's eyes widened. "L-Lady Azkaban?!" he asked incredulously.

Naruto laughed. **"I like this guy! He reminds me of me!"** he barked.

**"The Azkaban Estate must have a Lady,"** Death said. **"Be she a friend of the Lord Azkaban, or a lover to him. It is one of the rules the first Lord Azkaban set up."**

"Is there any way around it?"

**"No**/'_No'_**,"** was the collective reply.

Harry sighed. "Alright," he relented. "So, what happens now?"

**"Why, whatever you wish, young Lord!"** Joker shouted. **"After we show you how to use the Wards, the duties of the Lord, blah blah blah, and all that; you can reclaim this old rock, grab your Lady Azkaban and return this dump to its former glory!"**

**"Not to mention you can use our power to exact vengeance on those who wronged you,"** Ganondorf put in.

That gave Harry pause. Hm…To exact vengeance on those who wronged him…Visions of Fudge, Umbridge, Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Dursleys, and a couple of others came to mind. Did he really have that kind of power? Did he really want to do something like that? Flashes of all them harming Hermione, the only girl Harry loved, raced across his eyes. He looked around the room at the statues that represented the Lords of Azkaban and grinned.

"Yes. Vengeance," he mused evilly. "They won't know what hit them." He looked at each Lord individually and said, "I want to end the war in the Wizarding World once and for all."

Harry might've imagined it, but he could've sworn all the statues and the Dementor grinned. If he wasn't so focused on what he was going to do, he might've been scared.

**"Excellent!"** Baskerville said. **"When shall we begin?"**

* * *

><p>

**An: The first chapter is done! I hope you guys like it!**

**I hope I made Harry's becoming Lord Azkaban and why he became Lord Azkaban are believable. I tried to think of a way to make it so, and this is the best I came up with. Because if you want to get technical, the Dementor's Kiss is something akin to Legimens, as it works to steal your happiest memories as well as your soul. **

**I'll be working on a chapter for Fleeing Light now, as I've had multiple reviews asking me to post another chapter. Then, I'll be returning to finish off Black Ivy, with chapters for this being posted when I can manage, as it's only going to be four to five chapters.**

**As promised, here are the crossover themes I have used this chapter:**

**Miseria (which means 'Misery' in Latin) - he is modeled after the Witch King from **_**Lord of the Rings.**_

**Nightmare- Soul Calibur of course.**

**Minator- This interpretation comes from the game God of War, why? Because that Minator is awesome!**

**Godzilla- Do I need to explain? **

**Joker- Batman, duh.**

**Baskerville- He's derived from Harry Potter's Grim legend, Black Dog movie's Black Dog myth, and of course, the 'Baskerville curse' from the Hound of the Baskervilles.**

**Sephiroth- Final Fantasy 7, just because he's awesome.**

**Death- Castlevania. I thought this interpretation would work well for my idea.**

**Ganondorf- Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. **

**Naruto- Self-explanatory, isn't it? **

**Of course, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS MATERIAL. If you have an idea for the eleventh 'Lord' tell me about it in a Review. I don't have an idea for him/her yet.**

**Also, if you have someone from the Order/Death Eater/or Ministry employee you want to see survive, review and tell me about it. I will only update this when I have enough suggestions for who survives. The SAO material will come about next chapter. Read and Review and tell me what ya think! 'Till next time!**


End file.
